When In Rome
by You'reMySilverBullet
Summary: A series of one-shots centered during the time of Ancient Rome where the reader in involved with either Derek, Scott, Stiles, Aiden, Liam or Isaac. They each have their own plot, arch, and ending separate from the others.
1. Of Gods And Gladiators - Derek

It was enticing to the senses to see how gracefully he moved down there in the Coliseum; you may have been the daughter of the Emperor, but he was a God among men on the ground made of sand and blood below you. Eyes wide and focused, you watched the gladiator named Derek slice and stab at the Roman champions pitted against him.

"He's more animal than man, no wonder they call him Wolf."

"I find him alluring, brother."

Your older brother, Scott, smirked down at you from his seat, "You're just saying that because you find him attractive, what was it you said to your servant last night? 'He's tempting, a forbidden fruit that I want to take a bite out of.'" Your face flushed as you stared daggers at him, Scott only laughed before he leaned forward a playful smile on his lips, "Well you know what they say sister, forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest."

The crowd roared with cheers and applause bringing your head to look at Derek and the few gladiators that remained standing after the slaughter they were sent into, now was the time that your father decided whether or not they would live to fight another day or die like the others. You waited with baited breath as your eyes followed your father's slow stride down the three stairs and to the balcony, holding his closed fist out in front of the crowd pausing for dramatic effect he listened to their yells and shouts of "live, live, live, live…"

"Careful sister, mother is watching. Release. The. Chair."

You flexed your fingers, unclenching them from around the arm of the chair and folding them over your lap. Flickering your eyes from your father to Derek – who had been steadily staring at you since your father stood up – then back to your father, you kept them there as you leaned over to Scott, "He wouldn't kill him, not with the whole crowd wanting him to live, right?"

"Your apple will be just fine little sister."

You discreetly moved your hand in order to pinch at the skin of your brother's forearm. Scott hissed out an "ow," but kept his posture relaxed when he spoke again, "If you keep acting on instinct first you're going to give yourself away to father. I'm not the only one who's noticed your disappearances to the gladiators' chambers with food and wine and how you always seem to come back with blood on your dresses. How long do you think mother will let this go on before her fears for your reputation get the best of her and she stops you or tells father or worse, marries you off to he first man who offers? It doesn't matter to anyone that Derek is infatuated with you, that is normal, but for you to return those feelings is dangerous for not only you but for Derek's life as well. You're feelings could end up getting him _killed_. Father may let him live today only to end him tomorrow because you couldn't get a hold of yourself. I say this because I love you and want you to be as happy as I am," Scott reached over and clasped your hand in his and gave a gentle squeeze, "either get rid of those feeling you have for Derek or think of something to do about them. Whatever you choose I'll support you, but figure it out soon because Derek might not survive."

Scott was right and you knew it, you had to figure something out before it was too late. Pulling your lip between your teeth, you focused every prayer to the Gods above to spare Derek's life, giving you some more time, and watched as your father's thumb pointed out, wavering between up and down, life and death, and your father chose life. Your shoulders sagged in relief and a smile tugged across your face, locking eyes with Derek before he was shoved off back to his cell.

It was at the celebration held by your father where you saw Derek again, standing up on a platform for the lonely and desperate women of the higher class to gawk at and to pay for their other services outside the arena. The idea that any of these men had to deal with this, after everything they did in the arena earlier that day, made your stomach churn with disgust.

"Drink any more wine Domina, and you'll be swimming back to your room."

Your servant, and one of your closest friends honestly, was attempting to hide her smile but failing, "It's been a long day and being drunk will help me in dealing with these 'eligible men' my father has me lined up for."

"And none of them are the one that sets your heart a flutter."

Your servant stepped back as your friends Lydia and Allison came up, "Lydia, quiet if my father hears of this, he'll kill him."

"He wouldn't murder his champion, whip and punish probably, but not murder…at least not without an audience." Allison looked to your horror stricken face, "Sorry."

"No you're right, unfortunately."

"You must admit though, he is easy on the eyes. You chose a good one to warm your loins."

Your entire body blushed as the three of you giggled like gossiping servants; nursing your wine your eyes found his from across the room and your heart stuttered. You averted them quickly when you saw a woman too old to be looking at such a young man run her fingers down his bare chest, "Apparently I'm not the only one."

The girls looked to see the eager old woman handing over a sack of gold coins – easily the highest bidder – and preparing to sink her teeth into Derek as if he were a steak. Allison's hand landed on your shoulder in a comforting manner as Lydia's lips pursed in consideration before handing her goblet of wine to Allison, "Hold this. Genevieve come with me."

Your eyes widened and you frantically tried to grab her arm as she walked towards the gladiators on display, "Lydia! Get back here!"

Your calls were useless, as you watched her take out her own sack of gold to give to the man, her's vastly larger than anyone else would dream of aside from your own. She whispered in the man's ear something you couldn't decipher and she walked away down to where the rooms were for the woman who bid the most.

You swallowed looking to Allison with frantic eyes, "She wouldn't."

"Lydia is like the wind, unpredictable but always there to help."

"Except for when it's a storm and destroys everything in its wake."

Allison smiled at you and linked her arm through your, "Let's enjoy the festivities."

You were laughing with Allison, Isaac her betrothed, your brother Scott and his wife Kira, and Malia and her soon-to-be-husband Stiles, when Genevieve came up next to you and bowed, "Your Grace, my Domina wishes to speak with you."

Your brows furrowed but you nodded, saying your goodbye's to your friends you followed behind Genevieve as she led you to Lydia, stopping outside a door she bowed to you again, "She's in there Your Grace, and she said to tell you to go in alone." Her eyes looked to your servant before looking back down at the floor.

"Thank you Genevieve, Cora please stay out here with her."

"Yes Domina"

Turning the knob you walked in, "Why you always say alone I'll never understand, you know Cora and Genevieve wou-" You stopped short when your eyes landed on the other person in the room that was very clearly _not_ Lydia. Your breath faltered, "You."

Derek quickly got down on one knee and bowed his head, "Your Grace."

"Get up Derek, please. You must be tired, sit and eat. I'll get you some wine, you deserve it after that win in the arena today." You moved quickly, picking up your gown to move faster to where the pitcher of wine and two glasses await on a silver platter. "I must say, you're very good down there. It's – "

"Surprising?"

"Terrifying. Surprising would be a word to use, yes, but eventually someone would be better than the Emperor's men, it was only a matter of time." You smiled at him, walking over to join him with the filled glasses.

"Why?"

Tilting you head you finished your sip of wine, "I'm sorry I don't understand?"

Derek gestured to the room, "Why am I in here?" Then he looked at you, eyes boring into your own making your insides feel warm and fuzzy, "More importantly, why are you in here with me?"

"Lydia, she sent for me and – "

"Mistress Lydia was the one who, _paid_ for my services," his voice took a dark edge to it as he spoke those last words and you flinched, "So why are you here and not her?"

"She did this for me."

"I don't think your father would be too happy to hear that." Derek leaned back, resting on the arm of the couch and drank some of his wine.

"My father would not be happy to hear that I am in here with you instead of out there meeting my suitors, much less find out that I _want_ to be with you."

"You have suitors?" He looked at you from under his lashes, muscles tensed as the word left your mouth.

"I am of age now, so yes there are suitors."

"Any of them stand a chance at handling you as a wife?"

"And what does that mean?"

"I've heard the stories." He took another sip of wine, looking at you from over the rim.

You raised an eyebrow and plucked a grape from the bushel that sat on the table, "There are stories?"

"Of course Your Grace, just as you have stories of us to keep you warm at night, there are ones of you for us. Admittedly your stories are much kinder than those of your father or the other men who own us." Derek got comfortable, extending his right arm to rest along the back of the couch, his hand coming so close to touching your shoulder you could feel the heat radiating from it.

"You will win your freedom Derek, of this I am sure. Those chains will no longer bind you."

Your eyes were wide and so full of compassion that Derek had to look away and tighten his hand around the cup, "What do you know of chains, Your Grace." His words were spiteful and crass but you understood he wasn't angry with you, just the circumstances.

"I have my own chains Derek, although they are invisible they are still there. I don't have the freedom to choose whom I am to wed; it most certainly won't be for love but for a political advantage. I cannot speak up to defend myself without fear of a slap across the face, I cannot use my own voice to state my opinion because I am simply a woman whose opinion means less than that of yours to a man. I have nicer clothes and a comfy bed to sleep in but these clothes are my chains and this palace is my prison. I know of chains Derek, do not think I don't."

You were standing at the end of your speech, back facing Derek you stared of into the night, hands curling against the marble of the balcony ledge. The cool breeze helped to dissipate some of the anger that had risen up inside of you.

"At least the stories are true."

Derek's chuckle did more to calm you than the breeze ever could, "And what of these stories, Derek?"

"The men who have been here longer than I like to tell them; speak of you in the highest manner, with your wild heart that could never be tamed by a mild-mannered man and you wouldn't take any mistreatment of his servants or slaves or gladiators sitting down and unfortunately for you he wouldn't take your disobedience lightly. You wouldn't let him lay a hand on you without some type of fight back, a regular man wouldn't suit you." He moved, agile and quiet like a cat, to stand behind you on the balcony, his arms caging you in and holding himself away from your body, careful not to touch you without your permission. "A noble man would try to change you, mold you into the prefect, docile, obedient woman. Make you into someone you are not."

Your body relaxed at the feel of his strong presence behind you and you moved into his chest, back just barely brushing against his naked chest, "And what man do you think would be good for me?"

"Someone who knows what he has when he has it, someone who would cherish you," he lifted one hand to sweep away your hair from your neck, his fingertips grazing at the soft skin there. "Adore you," his lips came to rest against your exposed shoulder ghosting over to the side of your neck. "Someone who would tell you everyday how breathtaking you are," his other arm wrapped around your waist tugging you against the length of his body. "And make sure he took the time each day to show you."

Your breath was ragged at best with one hand clutching at Derek's while the other was wrapped around his neck for your fingers to bury in his hair. Derek's eyes were closed as were yours and you whimpered at the intense feeling of his teeth scratching at you neck as he spoke, "A man who would protect you, treat you like the goddess you are and make sure you saw heaven at least once a day." Derek brought his hips forward to push yours against the balcony, sandwiching you between it and what the gods had graced him with.

Lips trembling with want to feel his against yours you began to move his hand down your body to where you needed him most and practically begged him, "Show me. Please Derek, show me."

You had made your decision.


	2. Of Gods And Gladiators - Scott

He was your master's son, nothing could ever happen between you two and you knew that but sometimes it was nice to dream. The McCall's were of the nicer slave owners luckily, Master Raphael only ever whipped you if you truly did something unforgivable, Mistress Melissa treated you as if you were a daughter she never had and Master Scott was always kind to all of you, even around his friends.

"Stop day dreaming or else you're going to get in trouble!"

Cora nudged her hip into yours, a smile on her lips but her brown eyes were very much serious. You nodded, picking up your tray of food and followed behind her to the main room where Scott and his friends lay about talking and laughing. Head kept down you placed the tray on the table for them and went on your way to leave when Allison called to you, "Wait, you there, fill my glass."

"Yes, M'lady."

Scurrying over to the pitcher of wine you grabbed it and began to walk over to Allison when you made the mistake to look up and saw that Scott was watching you from his spot on the couch. Surprised and flustered you tripped over your own two feet sending you to the floor and the pitcher of red wine into the air to spill all over Lydia's elegant white dress. There was a moment of silence before everything set in, Cora stiffened in her spot, Allison's mouth dropped open, Kira's eyes widened into the size of a discus, Stiles bit back a laugh, Malia slapped her hand across her mouth, Scott straightened up in his seat and Lydia, well she screeched, loud and deafening.

Lydia stood up trying in vain to wipe off the wine but she was only making it worse and when she realized it she gave up with an aggravated huff and put her hands on her hips. She took a step towards your pathetic form kneeling on the floor with your head hung low, "You waste of space! Walking is a simple task and you can't even do that right! Do you have a brain in that ugly head of yours or is it just a vast wasteland like your future!"

"Lydia."

Scott's voice was calm but Lydia ignored it, she was on a roll, "I cannot begin to fathom why they keep you around, the stories Scott has told me about your complete incompetence makes me wonder why they haven't just offed you."

"Lydia!"

From behind you Cora ground her teeth, the only thing keeping her from stepping in was the fact that it would only worsen your punishment. You didn't show much of reaction but Cora knew you well enough to see that what Lydia was saying was getting to you, especially when she mentioned Scott.

The smile had wiped itself from Stiles' face and in its place was a deep scowl, Malia was donning a similar expression. Kira had averted her eyes from the scene, a frown creasing her forehead while Allison had clasped her hands together in order to stop herself from butting in, it wasn't her place to discipline you much like it wasn't Lydia's.

Scott was staring coldly at Lydia, who had stepped forward again, her sandaled feet coming into your line of sight, "You're pathetic and useless, if you belonged to me I would have ended your tragic life long ago. Do you understand this slave?"

"Yes, Mistress Lydia."

You didn't even know how to react when her hand made contact with your cheek harshly. The intense sting of her slap overrode the shock but you didn't make a sound, you only covered your reddened cheek with your hand.

"Lydia! Enough!" Scott had stood up and put himself between you two, "You said it yourself, she doesn't belong to you which means you cannot hand out any punishments. She belongs to me; leave her disciplining and punishing to me and my family."

"You obviously don't do a very good job."

Everyone collectively closed their eyes, you don't make comments on how another family treats their servants, it was none of your business.

"Cora, take her out of the room, I will be with you soon to deal with her on my own."

Darting to your side Cora quickly pulled you to your feet and rushed you out of the room to your small bedchambers that you two shared where you sat at the edge of the bed.

"I can't believe she hit you, what was she thinking?" Cora was busy dipping a washcloth into a bowl of cool water to really care for an answer.

"It doesn't matter what she was thinking, I shouldn't have spilled it on her."

"It was an accident, everyone could see that. It wasn't your fault you tripped. You don't need to beat yourself up over this."

You hung your head again, hand falling to your lap so Cora could clean it up, "Master Scott must be ashamed to have me. I can't believe I tripped! I mean honestly, who does that?"

Cora shoved your shoulder lightly, "I did, remember? I was carrying over a platter of grapes and tripped, sent the whole thing soaring through the air. I thought I was going to get whipped for sure when I saw that a bushel landed on Master Raphael's head. When Domina Melissa laughed everything seemed to lighten though and I only received the small punishment of going to bed without supper." Cora sighed, taking up residence on the bed next to you and laying her hand over yours, "Master Scott has a soft spot for you, always did, I'm sure you won't get into too much trouble."

"Thank you for your input Cora." You both stood at the presence of Scott, his hands clasped together behind his back as he surveyed the two of you, "Leave us."

Cora didn't need to be told twice, putting the washcloth back into the basin she dashed out the door.

"Sit."

Like an obedient dog you sat, eyes following Scott as he retrieved the water basin and brought it over to the bed. He kneeled in front of you, the sight shocking you more than the slap did. When Scott raised his hand up to wipe at the dried blood you flinched away and Scott paused midair to stare at you then he backtracked, "Can I clean you up?"

Knowing you couldn't trust your voice you nodded and this time stayed still as he came to dab at your mouth and cheek. It was strange to be the one getting taken care of instead of the one _doing_ it; he was gentle with his movements, almost as if he were afraid he was going to hurt you and you felt weird. Your hands began to fidget, fingers playing with each other and plucking at the loose strings of your dress until Scott's other hand came to rest over them.

You jumped at the contact and quickly shot your head up to lock eyes with him, "You can relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"S-sorry Master."

"Just call me Scott."

Shaking your head sadly you gave a smile to match it, "You know I cannot, Master."

"When we're alone, yes you can. I won't tell anyone."

You bowed you head, voice dejected and quiet, "Please, this is already wrong, do not make so much worse."

Hooking a finger under your chin he brought your head up again, "How is this wrong?"

"You are taking care of me when you should be doing what Mistress Lydia said, punishing and disciplining me, this –" you motioned to his kneeling form and his hand holding the wet cloth dirtied with your blood – "isn't right. None of this is right."

It was quiet after that although Scott continued to clean your face he stopped touching you. When he finished he stood up and brought the bowl back to where it had been and held the edges of the small wooden table so tightly you though he would break it.

"You want me to punish you? To discipline you? Is that what you want?"

"Yes Master, it would make everything so much easier."

"Stand up."

You didn't hesitate and he knew you wouldn't which is why when he turned around he didn't have to repeat himself and instead advanced towards you like a lion with its prey. He didn't stop when he got in front of you, forcing you to back up until you felt the stone wall against your spine; he caged you in by placing his hands on either side of your head, truly making you feel like his prey.

"Punishing you would make nothing easier, it would do the opposite." Scott's russet eyes bore into yours, holding you prisoner there and you never wanted to escape. "There is a reason I have my father punish you, why I avoid you for several days after he has, it's because I can't stomach the fact that you are hurt and in pain and I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the cause. When Lydia slapped you I almost lost it, I almost slapped her, gods how I wanted to punish _her!_ "

"Master?" Your voice squeaked betraying how terrified and nervous you were and your nails were digging into your palm so hard you were certain they were drawing blood but you didn't care, it was all that was grounding you, reminding you that this was real and not just another dream.

"I told you to call me Scott when we are alone." He sighed and brought a hand to brush a flyaway hair behind your ear. Scott stepped in close his heat a stark contrast to the cold wall behind you, "Do it, say my name, please."

"Ma-"

" _My name_."

He was desperate, you could hear it in his voice and it caused you to hesitate, everything in you screaming not to do it, too afraid of what it would mean but for once you had control over something in your life, "Scott."

He surged forward, his lips connecting with yours in a bruising kiss. You didn't move, not knowing what to do with your body and your mind going into a frenzy, but slowly you responded. Lips moving with his and your hands went to his hips while one of his secured itself around your waist splaying his palm across your lower back to bring you forward against his body. His other hand came to hold the back of your neck, deepening the kiss and you gasped when his hold tightened around there. With your mouth open he licked his way in, tasting you for the first time and he groaned the sound vibrating through you and going straight to your core. Much to your displeasure, Scott began to pull away, but he caught your bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it slightly before letting it snap back into place.

He felt your racing pulse against his palm and smiled at the fact that he gets your heart beating just as fast as you get his. Scott rested his forehead against yours, ragged breath mingling in the air between you two; you stared up at him with wide, uncertain eyes.

His hands came to cup your cheeks, "I've waited so long to do that."

Shaking your head the best you could, you grabbed at his wrists with trembling hands and tried to pull them away from your face, "This is wrong, so very wrong. It can't happen, this can't happen."

"How can it be wrong when it just feels right? You enjoyed the kiss right?" You nodded about to protest again but Scott cut you off, "You like me right?" Again you nodded and Scott smiled, "And I like you, so how is it wrong?"

"Because you are my Master – my _owner_ – and this could never work out, you will end up marrying a nice, rich girl and she will have your children and continue the McCall name and I will continue to serve you and eventually your children and your children's children until I die. This much I know for certain, and although it lays heavy on my heart, I have to accept it. Now so do you. Do not be so selfish as to give me false hope that we could be together and I could proudly call you my husband, that _I_ could bare your children when you and I both know it never will be." Your eyes shined with unshed tears and Scott's heart cracked.

He moved even closer somehow, voice low and gentle and filled with promise, "I want that woman to be you and I swear I will figure out a way for it to happen. I don't want a rich girl, I want you and I intend to have you and have a future with you, a bright one filled with smiles and laughs and love. I just need you."

Those unshed tears fell, warm and heavy down your cheeks only for Scott to wipe them away with his thumbs.

"Don't you dare make me promises you cannot keep."

"I will keep every promise I make to you."

A wobbly smile found its way across your face, "You make it sound so simple – "

"Because it is!"

"No it's not but I suppose some hope won't kill me."

"Not while I'm around."

When Scott kissed you this time, it was soft and tender and quick, one to your bottom lip, one to your top lip and another to your lower lip. His smile was content on his red swollen lips, "Your friend was right?"

"About what?"

"I always did have a soft spot for you."


	3. Of Gods and Gladiators - Stiles

"I just don't understand why I must attend. There is no point, I'm already betrothed to marry that Stilinski boy."

"The entire family was invited, you are attending. Besides it is being held by your future husband's father, it would be rude not to go, what kind of impression would that send?"

You tweaked your hair before muttering under your breath, "The right one actually."

"Stop that!" Your mother lightly smacked your bare shoulder, "Stiles is a lovely boy, I don't understand why you won't give him a chance and get to know him."

"There's nothing that I don't know, he's like all those other upper class boys, they think the sun rises and sets for them."

You mother sighed, reaching for the mask you were to wear tonight and tying it at the back of you head for you, "Just try, for me. You know I wouldn't agree to the marriage if I thought he would be cruel to you."

With that she dropped a kiss to the top of your head and left you alone to ponder your options on your own.

Sagging with relief against the wooden door you let out a sigh, a pleased smile making its way across your masked face.

"I see we had the same idea than."

You jumped; startled at the sound of another's voice in the room you thought to be unoccupied. You focused on the masked man in front of you, "I didn't mean to intrude, I'll leave."

He waved his hand in the air, "No need, I wouldn't mind some company from a lovely lady such as yourself." He saw your back stiffen from over the rim of his wine glass, he swallowed quickly, "Just to talk I swear by Jupiter I just meant to talk, I am betrothed, you don't have to worry."

You nodded, cautiously walking closer to the stranger, "Why did you need to escape?"

Before he spoke he offered you the other glass of wine he filled, "It was too loud and full of stuffy old men who care more about the money in their pockets than the people they step on…literally."

You arched one perfect eyebrow and your lips twitched to stop the smirk that wanted to pull at them, "You mean you don't share the same interests?"

The man shrugged, walking by your side to the balcony that overlooked the Stilinski's large amount of land, "Money is of little interest to me, so long as I have enough of it to take care of my future wife then to the underworld with the rest of it."

Humming in response you thought over his words, his wife should thank Venus for pairing her off with a man who would care more about her than the size of his estate.

"What about you?"

Turning your head you noticed that the man had turned his body towards you and was leaning one elbow on the railing, giving you his undivided attention, "What about me?"

"A beautiful girl like you should be married, do I have to worry about a jealous husband coming to slice my head clean off for conversing with his wife?"

A light blush spread across you cheeks and you finally let the smile come out, "No, no husband. But I am betrothed."

"And who is the lucky bastard?"

You couldn't really keep the acid from your next words even if you tried, but to be honest you didn't, "Why you're standing on his balcony. Stiles Stilinski is to be my husband."

The poor man began choking on his wine, sputtering and coughing to get it out, your hand coming to pat against his back to help. Once he regained his composure he looked at you with wide eyes from behind his ornate mask, "You're his future bride?"

You nodded, confusion and fear settling in at the thought that everything you said about him being so much like the other higher class people was actually true, "Yes I am, why do you sound so…shocked?"

"That's because I am, I didn't think I would meet you here tonight."

"And what gave you that idea?" You got defensive, this stranger knew nothing about you and here he was judging as if he had a right too.

"Because you've been actively avoiding m – _him_."

You took a small step back, "How do you know that?"

"I'm a very good friend of his, he's been telling me how you haven't tried to meet him, much to his displeasure." The last bit was mumbled under his breath but you still caught it.

"He wants to meet me?"

The man nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yes of course! He wants to get to know you, although you've made it painstakingly obvious you don't want to get to know him."

"Like I've told my mother, there's nothing I don't already know about him."

Although you couldn't see his eyebrows you saw his forehead crease as he raised them, "Oh? And what do you know about a man you've never met?"

"I know he'll be much like the rest of the men in his class; entitled, snobby, rude, and unkind – something I never wanted to be married into."

"It's not fair to judge a man of whom you deign to refuse to meet." You opened your mouth to retort but he continued, his voice taking an airy tone, "Some would say it could be considered rude or even snobby…I mean you are throwing a tantrum because you didn't get your way."

You snapped your jaw shut, angry because he was right in a way – in every way – and you didn't like your own words being thrown back at you. Crossing your arms over your chest, a pout pulled your lips down, "I'm not throwing a tantrum."

The man smiled, enjoying the sight of you looking like a child who just got disciplined, "A silent tantrum, but a tantrum none-the-less."

You didn't grace him with a response, only downing the rest of your wine in one gulp and thinking over your choices you made concerning Stiles and how you were acting like you expected he would.

"Why do you think so little of him?"

Although his voice was quiet you still jumped at the sound, "I know his class – your class."

"Not all m-"

"I swear if you say 'not all men are like that' I will toss you off this balcony without a second thought." You cut him with a hard glare and he held his hands up in surrender but his lips twitched at your reaction, "Enough men are like that, more than enough men are like that. I have lost many friends to men like that and I don't want to end up like that."

The man nodded, returning his gaze to the crowd below and letting what you said sink in, "You won't end up like that."

"And how do you know?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Would you know who Stiles is if you saw him?"

You nodded, "Of course, my mother made a habit of pointing him out if we were in town at the same time."

"Well now it's your turn, point him out to me."

You looked at him skeptically but he only outstretched his arm in the direction of the party going on below, a gesture translating to "go on".

And you did.

Your eyes searched for his familiar stock of dark brown hair, pale skin and extravagant gestures because he often spoke with his hands, but you couldn't find him. Your heart sank a little, you may have been stubborn on your efforts to _not_ meet him, but deep down you still did, you still had hope he would be one of the different ones.

A sigh passed through your lips, "I don't see him down th-" You took a startled step back, eyes wide and mouth hanging open you stared flabbergasted at the man before you. He grew uncomfortable under your eyes, cheeks turning a light shade of pink and ears to match; he cleared his throat snapping you back into reality. Your mouth closed and your stare turned angry and embarrassed, you slapped his arm, "You gigantic ass! It was you this whole time and you _knew it!_ "

He rubbed at the sore spot on his arm, "I didn't know it was you until you said who you were betrothed too. I was going to tell you it was me earlier but I wanted to find out why you were eluding me and I figured you wouldn't have told me if it was actually me who asked you."

"I would've told you." His eyebrow rose, not believing the lie and you conceded, "Alright, I wouldn't have told you."

"Yes I know." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the railing and his weight on his elbows, his head turned to focus on you, "You really think that of me?"

Shifting your weight you propped your hip against the railing, your body closer to his than before but neither of you noticed, too lost in each other's eyes, "Thought, I thought that of you."

"What changed your mind?"

"Our conversation did. To be honest if you had revealed yourself earlier I would've walked out that door without a word, and while I'm not exactly thrilled you tricked me I can't say I'm displeased with the end result –"

"I didn't trick you I just…withheld information."

Your dead stare fell on his smiling face but you continued as if you weren't interrupted, "I'm happy I got to talk to you and I'm glad you didn't get offended by what I said. I'm thankful you didn't do what I did, judge me based on my social standing."

"It's not really a fair way to base a personality off of, now is it?"

You blushed with shame, "No it's not, and I'm sorry I did it."

Stiles grinned, "Don't worry about it."

You hadn't realized how close you two had gotten until you felt his warm breath fan across your face. Your own breath wavered at the feel and your heart stammered in your chest when you saw his eyes flicker down to your lips before returning to your gaze. Like a magnetic pull, you two got even closer, your eyes fluttered shut as you went up on the tips of your toes to lessen the distance between you two but then you heard his whispered "no" and your heart stopped.

Eyes opening you felt your entire body flush with humiliation before you could sink back down and spew out your apologies one of his arms wrapped around your waist, anchoring you to his body, his other came to cup your cheek and forced you to look into his golden eyes, "Don't let your mind go there, I want to kiss you, very badly right now, but I want to see your face in its entirety when I do."

Breath caught in your throat you kept your eyes on his face while both his hands went to untie your mask and let it fall to the floor. Tentatively, his fingers came to touch the new skin now available to him; they grazed across your forehead, caressed the flesh under your eyes, ran down the bridge of your nose and finally traced his thumb over your trembling bottom lip. Slipping his hands down to hold your jaw he brought his head closer to yours, rubbing his nose against your own mumbling a "finally" against your lips before kissing them.

His lips tasted of the red wine he was drinking, and if you weren't drunk before you are now. When his tongue poked out to run along the seam of your lips you gasped and he glided in, groaning when your tongue met his. It was a slow kiss as if he wanted to get to know your mouth just as badly as he wanted to get to know you, and it was passionate.

Stiles turned you to push you up against the railing, bending over you slightly forcing your upper half to curve backwards over the edge and your grip on his hair tightened and you pulled, his growl vibrating through you. His hand fell from your face to wrap around your hips, one locking you against his body and the other running up along the length of your spine, his hand splaying over the bared skin of your upper back.

You needed to breathe, your lungs burned from lack of oxygen but you didn't want to stop kissing him. You were also scared of falling, heights never one of your favorite things so when he parted from your lips to start kissing a path across your cheek you took a deep gulp of air. Lips swollen, red and shiny you spoke between heaving breaths, "Stiles."

He hummed against the column of your neck, the vibrations causing a moan to tumble from your lips and you to momentarily forget what you were going to say. It only got harder when he introduced his teeth to the mix, scraping and nibbling at the skin available to him.

"Stiles, I don't like heights."

Your voice trembled from lust or fear you didn't know and you didn't care but it got his attention. He lifted his head from where it was buried against your neck, "I wouldn't let you fall." He kissed one temple, "I wouldn't let you get hurt." Then the other, "You're safe with me." Now the tip of your nose, "Trust me."

He moved you though, tightening his hold around you as he twirled you around on the balcony until he came to press you against the wall of his villa. Head dizzy and laughing you looked up at him, "I do."


	4. Of Gods and Gladiators - Isaac

"Isaac, what is wrong with you? I can't believe you did that."

He hissed as you applied the cool rag to his bloodied back, "I couldn't let him whip you for something that was my fault, that wouldn't be fair."

"Yes but you shouldn't have interfered, it only worsened everything you idiot."

"So what I should have stood by and watched as you got whipped instead?"

"Yes!"

Isaac didn't answer you, only flinched when you touched him to clean his open wounds. You flinched with him; remembering each lash that has marred his perfect skin, cut it open with the sharp metal tip and revealed the red blood that ran through his veins.

You sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain in that head of yours."

Again, Isaac remained silent, now he didn't even flinch when you pushed the rough cloth through his tender wounds. He was numb and his mind was in a far off place and you didn't want to bring him back to the present, knowing you couldn't really handle seeing him in pain especially since now technically you're the cause of it. You swallowed past the growing lump in your throat, this was all your fault, you should have tried harder to stop him in the first place, more importantly you shouldn't be so easily swayed by pretty words from a boy you can't be with. You were only late by a few seconds with the wrong wine that you proceeded to drop on the new white bear hide spread on the floor, Isaac hot on your heels still trying to get you to take a walk with him later on and your mind was with him on that walk instead of in the room where you master was. 10 lashes were to be slashed into your back until Isaac opened his big stupid mouth and defended you claiming it was his fault and that he should receive the punishment not you, and he did, with an added 10 lashes and you were forced to watch every last one.

Bile rose in your throat and you pressed especially hard as you tried to get away from the memory causing Isaac to jump, "Easy there."

"Shut up," you spat at him, "You deserve it for your stupidity."

He turned his head to the side to look at you over his shoulder, watching as you intently worked on cleaning the wounds inflicted onto him and suddenly he didn't want to be careful anymore, he didn't want the only thing in his life he could have a say in slip through his fingers. Isaac straightened up, causing you to recoil back in surprise and look up at him with wide eyes, his face was a mask of determination, "I wasn't being stupid."

"The twenty lashes on your back beg to differ."

He stared at you a moment longer before turning away and focusing on the wall in front of him, "I wasn't being stupid, I knew what I was doing and I would do it again if given the opportunity."

Brows furrowing you focused back on the task at hand while you mind went into overdrive trying to figure out what his words meant. Mentally you brain kicked you, you knew what it meant but you were trying to come up with a different answer, this one being far too dangerous for the both of you. There are few ways this could end and out of all of them there is only one happy ending and it was far too out of reach for the two of you to even try and grasp onto. You closed your eyes and sighed, "Don't say such things Isaac, I can handle a punishment just fine and it's far too risky for you to think this way."

You felt his back tense at your words, "I know you can handle punishment but that doesn't mean I want them to happen to you, definitely not when I was the cause. And I will think how I want, it's the one thing I have control over in my life and if protecting you is what I want to think about then I will –"

Isaac."

"If wanting to be with you-"

"Don't."

"-is how I want to spend my hours then I will –"

"Please."

"- If being able to imagine your lips on mine is how I get myself to sleep every night then I will let my mind wander."

"Stop!" You threw the cloth into the bowl that held the water causing it to splash everywhere.

Isaac spun around, eyes burning with a mixture of determination, anger and want all focused solely on you. Your body tingled under the heady stare but this couldn't happen, nothing good ever comes of this. Shaking your head you gave him a pleading stare, "Isaac please, I can't do this, _we_ can't do this. If our Master ever found out about our feelings he would separate us in an instant, either by sending one of us to another Master or by sending us to the underworld, neither of those options would be bearable to me."

"Our feelings?" You arched an eyebrow, your face portraying "are-you-kidding-me" but he ignored it, "You feel the same way?"

"Of course I do you idiot, why else would I be here cleaning your wounds? Why else would I be mad at you for taking the lashes? Why else would I be putting your life over my happiness? Because I feel about you more than I should. To be with you would make this horrible life we lead so much better but the risk of losing you is too great for me to take that chance. I won't lose you. You give me peace in this insane world and I can't lose that, this is the one thing I can be selfish about and I intend to be selfish! If there was a way for us to be together, I would do it in a hea-"

You were cut off, Isaac's lips on yours in a way that made it feel like you were the last drop of water on this Earth and he was a dying man. One hand was on the back of your neck anchoring your lips to his and his other was on your hip pulling your body flush against his naked chest, your own hands were clutching onto his biceps, nails digging into his muscle. His tongue was hot against yours, moving languidly against it so he could get to know the new territory he's never been able to explore before. Air was the last thing on your mind until your lungs hurt from lack of oxygen and when you finally separated from him Isaac didn't let you go far, resting his forehead on yours and his heavy panting wafting across your face.

"I hate you." Your eyes became glassy and your voice was rough from all the emotions running through your body.

Isaac only smiled as if he was high off a drug and he would say he was, he was high off you, "I know."

Your frown deepened, "I could've lived with my decision to just be your friend but then you had to kiss me like that and now I never want you to stop."

Isaac pulled away from you with enough room to rub his thumb against the skin between your furrowed brows as if he was trying to erase the lines, "I've been waiting to do that for the longest time. I knew kissing you would be addicting, I don't want to stop either."

"We have too and you know it."

"No we don't."

His voice was hard, making it sound like the end of the discussion but you couldn't let that happen, "Isaac, this isn't going to end happily for us. If Master ever finds out about us then we will never see each other again."

Isaac shook his head vehemently, gripping your face between his two large hands, "We can make this work, trust me to take care of you."

You stared into his blue eyes, wanting only to be able to drown in them…to drown in him forever, "I do trust you Isaac, more than I should, but I can't lose you."

"You won't." He kiss your forehead, grazing his lips at the skin there and whispered, "I swear you won't lose me." Isaac blazed a trail with his lips down past your temple to the apple of your cheek, "Trust I won't let anything happen to you." His mouth moved across the bridge of your nose to pepper little pecks on your other one, "Believe in me." Finally he made his way to your lips, his brushing lightly against your as he spoke, "Believe in _us_."

Your breath hitched in your throat and you didn't even hesitate with your answer, "I do."


	5. Of Gods and Gladiators - Aiden

It was so very stupid, to be in a relationship with someone whom you knew you could never end up marrying, but he was so good with his mouth – words and actions – and it was difficult to quit him.

But now you had too.

"I don't understand, I thought you would be happy about this."

Schooling your features you looked to your father, "You thought I would be happy you have chosen my future for me? You didn't even let me have a say! I didn't even know you were looking!"

"You're of age, have been for 2 years. You should have been expecting this."

"I expected to have had some say in the matter of my marriage!"

You mother stepped in, always trying to ease the tension between you and your father, "You don't even know his name dear." You only stared at her waiting for her to name the man, "It's the Lahey's son, Isaac."

And that's when your blood ran cold, it was already going to be hard enough to tell Aiden you were to be wed but when he found out it was to Isaac Lahey, his family's most hated rival, you just knew it wasn't going to end well.

"Absolutely not! I won't marry him! How dare you th-"

The sound of your father's palm smacking against your cheek resounded throughout your room. Your mother gasped and you only glared at your father who returned it, "How dare _you_ for thinking you could speak to us like that! We are your parents and you _will_ show us some respect. Now you will marry Isaac and you will show him and the Laheys respect when we go for dinner tonight, under no circumstances will you miss it. Do you understand?"

You didn't give him a response, only stood up and made your way to the door stopping only when your father called your name, " _What_?"

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer."

The hold you had on the knob tightened, "Yes father."

And with that you slammed the door shut behind you.

You had made it to the barn where you and Aiden meet in record time, pushing your horse to run faster than ever before. Tying him up in the back where no passerby could see him you pushed open the door to see that Aiden wasn't there yet, leaving you to your own thoughts. Figuring out how to tell him everything would be one of the most difficult things you could do, only coming in second to you and he actually stopping this, stopping it before it was too late.

So lost in your own mind you didn't hear the barn door creak open for Aiden giving him the perfect opportunity to creep up behind you and hug you, swinging you around and laughing when he heard your scream of surprise.

"Relax, it's just me." He peppered kisses to your neck when he placed you back on your feet, forging a path up to your jaw and across your cheek but when you flinched away from his lips he stopped.

Spinning you around to get a look at your face for the first time in a week he growled, "What happened?"

His thumb ran soothing circles over the tender skin, you leaned into his comforting touch and closed your eyes knowing that if you didn't see his face it would be easier, "My father slapped me because I disrespected him and my mother."

"How did you disrespect them?" He was still angry but there was an undertone of pride in his voice knowing it was his influence giving you a stronger backbone to stand up to your parents…to stand up for yourself in general.

"I blatantly refused them."

"And why did you refuse them?"

"Because they have agreed to a marriage proposal for me."

His thumb stopped its movements and his back stiffened at the news, "Who."

It wasn't a question; he was demanding an answer you didn't want to give it to him, "Isaac Lahey."

Aiden's entire body froze, "Repeat that."

"I'm betrothed to Isaac Lahey." You opened one eye to get a look at his face and it was strategically void of any and all emotion. His brown eyes were locked on your face and it unnerved you, carefully you reached up and grasped the hand that was still on your face, "You know I don't want this right? This wasn't my decision."

He remained silent for a few moments longer, "I understand that, which is why I'm making sure my anger isn't towards you."

"Oh." A tense silence fell over you two until it got to you; "We have to stop this, immediately. Especially now that I'm…I'm betrothed." Your heart hurt at the whispered words falling from your mouth.

Aiden's grip on you tightened, "No! Under no circumstances am I going to lose you and I'm definitely not going to lose you to Lahey."

"Aiden, this isn't up to you…its not even up to me."

His eyes steeled, "No."

You shook your head at his childish actions, "Don't do this, we can't change what's going to happen. I don't want to end this but it has to be done."

"No _you_ don't do this."

You ripped your body out of his hold, "I don't have a choice!"

He huffed and stalked towards you, forcing you to back into the wooden wall of the barn. Before you could utter another word of protest Aiden covered your mouth with his. It was hard, lip bruising, teeth clanking hard, and his arms were wrapped so tightly around your waist you couldn't tell where you ended and he began. It was so easy for you to get lost in him and he in you, there wasn't really anything stopping you before, only the idea that one day you would both be married off but now that is very much a reality and that day is today. That thought was like a shot of ice water through your heated veins and it gave you the strength to push him away, you didn't get him very far from you but it was enough to let you breathe.

"Stop this please. Don't do this to me, don't do this to our hearts."

"My heart is telling me to fight for you and I agree."

"You can't win this Aiden, I want to fight as well but this is a losing battle."

He shook his head and pulled you into him again, this time the kiss was slower, his lips moved with yours, his tongue meeting with yours in the middle while one hand found its way to the base of your skull anchoring you to him and his other hand sliding around your waist to bring you flush against his body. Aiden nipped at your bottom lip as he pulled away to pepper kisses along your jaw and down your neck to worry the skin of his favorite spot a nice red, the spot that makes your knees weak and turn your legs to jelly.

Your hands clenched onto his biceps, nails finding purchase there as you held onto him for dear life and your head tilted up towards the ceiling as your mouth trembled around the whispered word, "Aiden."

He held you tighter as he pushed you backwards towards the wall, the corner of a support beam digging into your spine almost painfully but you didn't care his mouth was back on yours, harder than the last one but you still felt his heartbreak and determination underneath.

You moaned into his mouth when he roughly pinned you against the wooden wall with his hips, "I'm not losing you, not now not ever. We can do this just trust me."

Your throat swelled up when you shook your head and attempted to push him away, "I have to go to get ready for dinner tonight and you have to go back to your house."

"I'm not leaving until you swear to me that we try and figure this out, that we will try everything we can to be together."

His hands held your head close to his firmly, not allowing you to move away from him, your voice waivered with unshed tears at the feel of your heart breaking, "Aiden you know I can't do th-"

"You can! This was fun at first, a good way to pass the time and give our lives some danger we could control I know that but now our feelings are involved and I've fallen in love with you!" It was the first time he ever said it to you and you wish he hadn't for it would've been so much easier to think he didn't. You shook your head, eyes begging for him to stop but he wouldn't, "I've fallen in love with way you roll your eyes when I say something stupid, the way you smile when I tell a joke, the way your eyes sparkle when you start to talk about something that you're passionate about, the way your hands fly everywhere when you're angry, and how you gasp when my lips find the right spot on your body or my fingers curve the right way. I've fallen in love with the way your body molds to mine so perfectly that I know no one else could. I've fallen in love you and I won't let you go so someone else can too and take my place. I love you and I know you love me too or else you would have left a long time ago!"

The tears that had pooled in your eyes before were now cascading down your face in warms streaks and your hands gripped on to his wrists tightly, "I do love you Aiden, I do but –"

"No buts, don't we will figure this out and we will both be together and happy and Isaac will be forgotten and your parents and my parents won't be a problem. We can get away, go to the countryside or to another city where they don't know our names and start over together."

You bit your trembling bottom lip and shook your head, "Stop trying to fill my head with promises of a future that can't happen and _stop_ trying to fool your heart and yourself into thinking you have control over our futures. The Gods will not take these thoughts lightly! Aiden I love you and it's because I love you that this has to end so please for the love of Jove STOP!"

You would have fallen to your knees and begged him properly if he hadn't been holding you so securely. Aiden kissed you quickly pulling far enough away to rub his nose against yours, "I would fight all the Gods in order to be with you, just believe in me that this will end well for us. I need you to have faith in me for this to work. Do you have faith in me?"

"Of course I do Aiden but –"

"I said no buts lady. That is all I needed to hear, I have faith in you as well and in us. Now," He pecked you once on the forehead and wiped away your tears, "You go get read for your dinner tonight, wear that blue dress that brings out your eyes, and I shall see you tonight." He pecked you on the mouth before hurrying out the door stopping just before he opened it and turning to look at you, "I love you."

"I love you too Aiden but you know I'm attending the Laheys' tonight for dinner right?"

"So shall I, no man is going to be seeing my love in that blue dress without me there to protect her virtue."

Rolling your eyes you crossed your arms over your chest, "I have no virtue to protect Aiden, you took care of that a long time ago."

His smile was wolfish as his eyes roamed down your body, no doubt remembering the night, "And I will be the only one to take care of it. I will see you tonight, I love you."

With that he was out the door, you could hear his horse riding off into the distance and with the moment to yourself you wiped the rest of your tears away with shaking hands. Walking out to your horse you looked to the heavens, eyes closed in defeat, "This is not going to work is it, you've already written my future and it's to be with Isaac not Aiden, locked in loveless marriage for all the sins I've committed with Aiden. They weren't sins Jove, we are in love don't you understand? Venus you can't be this heartless as to let me end my days so unhappily with a man you know I cannot love. Please! Gods give me a sign that this could work out, that Aiden and I could be happy together in the end. Please!"

You watched the skies for anything but nothing happened and you felt your heart drop to you stomach. You mounted your horse with more despair than the first time and as you turned to leave and bolt of lightening struck a tree in the forest in front of you. You gasped at the sight while it startled you horse into running full speed towards your house, holding on tightly you looked behind you at the smoke rising up to the heavens. The laugh that escaped from you was close to delirious as the lightening struck hope in your heart for your future, that maybe this all wouldn't end so badly and you could have a happy ending with Aiden.


	6. Of Gods and Gladiators - Liam

"Why is Father so nervous?" You looked to your mother for the answer, running your hands over your purple tunic, the gold bracelets you had on clanking together filling the void that your mother didn't.

"Oh you know him dear, always so nervous seeing the other nobles." She fretted over your hair, patting down flyways that weren't there.

You waved her hand away, "Mother my hair is fine. What has gotten into you two?"

She looked over your shoulder to your father and suddenly her whole body seemed to deflate of all the tension she had before, "Nothing sweetie, now come one time to have dinner."

You gave a strange look between your parents before looking to Boyd, your servant, who simply shook his head saying he didn't have any idea what was going on and that's when the worry really started to set in because Boyd always knew what was going on. Your parents led you into the dining room, which was filled with people some who you knew most you didn't and you slipped away from your mother's side to go talk with Kira who was standing next to her betrothed, Scott.

"You look as if you've seen Cerberus, what's wrong?" Kira placed a gentle hand on your arm and gave a comforting squeeze.

"My parents are acting so strange tonight and it's got me worried. Father spent a lot of time here with the Nobleman of this house the past few days and I don't know what that means." You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and began to bite it, eyes moving frantically from face to face in the party looking for something.

"Hey, I'm sure everything is going to be okay, you have nothing to worry about." Scott handed you a glass of wine to steady your nerves and gave you a reassuring smile before straightening up and bowing his head, "Liam good to see you again."

You turned to your left to see the new comer step up into your group, his purple tunic embroidered with gold leaves accented the blue in his eyes and he seemed to be around your age. You straightened up, subconsciously fixing your own clothes as you waited for Liam to speak, "Scott good to see you too and Kira you look lovely. I was hoping to speak to you actually." He gave you a small smile while he bowed his head.

"Oh of course! I think I see Stiles over there, c'mon Scott." As the couple passed you Kira gave you a wide, encouraging smile and another squeeze on your arm suddenly making you question whether or not she and Scott know something.

You turned your focus back on to Liam, who looked a bit nervous if you were being honest, "How do you know my name?"

"I know your family and Scott and Kira, they talk about you a lot." The blush the spread across his cheek almost matched yours but he gave you an innocent smile and scratched at the back of his neck.

"Oh, well that's sweet of them." You took a quick sip of your wine, "So what did you want to speak to me about?"

"I don't really know how to explain this without it sounding bad." This got your attention and your heart racing, reaching for your necklace you began to fiddle with it which drew Liam's eyes for a moment then he focused back on your eyes, "I suppose I should just spit it out," he reached for your hand and clasped it in his own but when he went to open his mouth he was cut off.

"May I have your attention," Once all eye were on the man of the house he continued, "Thank you. Now as you all know I have been looking for a suitable bride for my son and after much searching, I have found her. Earlier tonight her father and I had come to terms and finalized everything, we are both extremely excited to untie our houses with the wonderful marriage. Please give your congratulations to my son Liam and his soon to be bride, Y/N!"

The air caught in your throat and your grip in Liam's hand tightened but you plastered on a smile like you knew your parents would want. You thanked the people who came up to congratulate you and kept a tight hold onto Liam, for right now he was the only one keeping you up on your feet as you felt your world falling apart beneath you.

Liam kept glancing at you, checking to make sure you were okay but he knew you weren't and he felt horrible, silently he cursed his father for his horrible timing. He panicked when he felt your hand slip from his but he relaxed when he saw that you were with Kira and Malia, he began to make his way over there but was stopped by Scott and Stiles.

"Congrats my friend! She's a good girl, you're lucky!"

"Thank you." Liam smiled at Stiles but he was too preoccupied in finding you in order to explain everything to really care what his two friends were saying to him.

"She's over there with our girls and Allison and Lydia too. C'mon Stiles let's leave the man to his betrothed." Scott clapped Liam on his back and brought him closer so only he could hear his next words, "She was freaking out before, I would explain everything now before she resents you."

With that Scott gave him a meaningful look and then walked away bring Stiles with him who was shaking his head, "Only just engaged and he's already infatuated with her. I only hope he's careful, no one takes a man in love seriously in Senate."

Scott looked over his shoulder at Liam then past him to look at Kira, "Yes brother, we both know this to be true."

Liam made his way to you and caught the end of your conversation, " – four knew about this and didn't think to tell me? I was ambushed and now I'm off to be wed to a man I don't know! Do you know how horrible that is? No of course not, all of you are betrothed to men you actually like!"

That felt like a shot to his ego but he couldn't quite be sure as he stepped up next to you, "Listen I want to – "

You turned to him, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger, "Understand this, I don't give a damn what you want! I am not here to cater to your every need and if I weren't being forced I wouldn't be marrying you! Now I have to go, I suddenly don't feel to great and there are too many people in this room."

You disappeared through the crowd and made your escape into the closest room, closing the door and stumbling to the nearest couch. When you sat down you hung your head between your knees to try and stop the anxiety that was rising up in you. A knock came at the door, "I'm fine, just needed to breathe. I'll be out soon."

The knocker didn't listen, "I am so sorry."

This was the last person you wanted to talk too but also the person you needed to talk to the most, "Please leave."

"I can't do that, please talk to me."

You swallowed past the lump in your throat and looked up at him, "Did you know?"

Liam stared at you for a moment, "I knew that my father was looking and I knew that he was talking with your father, _only_ because I saw him around our place so I put two and two together." He took a deep breath, "I found out only a few minuets before my father announced it. I wanted to break the news to you first, which is why I sought you out at the party but my father beat me to it. I am so sorry, I swear this isn't how I ever wanted it to go and I can understand your anger and sadness bu-"

You cut him off with a lift of your hand, "You tried to warn me?"

He looked at you weirdly, "I don't think 'warn' is the right word, I just wanted you to hear it from me first so you could understand my side as well and see that we were both blindsided by this."

"You didn't know about any of this?" You still had trouble believe that Liam didn't have a say in this arrangement, it wouldn't be so strange to know that he told his father that he wanted you as a wife for strictly whatever political advantage it would give him in the future.

Liam took your trembling hands in his, "I swear to you that I had no idea what was really going on, it was all just speculation."

You looked down at your joined hands, "You seem confident in making promises."

He squeezed your fingers and you looked up to his face, a smile stretched across his wine stained lips that seemed to make his blue eyes sparkle, "I am confident in making promises to you. If you give me a chance I swear by the River Styx – " You gasped, no one made a vow by that unless they absolutely knew that they could keep it " – that I will make you happy. We don't have to rush anything and I won't pressure you, my first priority would be your happiness. Trust me and know that I am serious, I want this to work and I want us to be happy, not with each other strictly because we were arranged by our fathers to be married. Will you give me the one chance I need to show that this could work, that we could be happy together and that I can protect you from anything?"

Glancing between your hands and his crystal clear blue eyes your answer was simple, "Yes I will give you that chance."

His smile almost split his face in half, "I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

You giggled and rolled your eyes then tugged on his hand forcing him to fall forward and you quickly wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed him. His arms stayed stiff behind you not too sure where to put them until you pushed yourself closer to his body and that's when he seemed to snap out of his stupor, one hand coming to rest on your hip and the other coming to cup your jaw. The kiss itself was innocent, your lips just trying to get to know his just as you two are trying to get to know each other; slow movements and tentative pecks, both of you not really knowing what to do.

Liam pulled away first, his thumb rubbing against your cheek, "So is that a yes?"

You bit your bottom lip again and nodded, pulling him back down for another kiss where you whispered your next words, "It will always be yes."


End file.
